Naps
by KibaHina927
Summary: A series of drabbles for all Naruto couples. When one takes a nap, what will the other do?
1. Sweet dreams

NAPS

-I don't own Naruto. This applies to all the drabbles that I'll write.

-This is the first time that I will write drabbles for all Naruto couples. Requests are always welcome. Just request any pairing you like. I could also write more than one drabble per pairing if you requested it.

-Thank you to those who support my stories all the way.

- When one takes a nap, what will the other do?

SWEET DREAMS

He was snoring soundly.

His face looked like an angel as his head rested on her lap.

Her delicate fingers stoked his brown hair absent mindedly.

She never stopped remembering.

She smiled as she remembered it again, what happened moments ago.

-Flashback-

He yawned.

"Y-you look sleepy, Kiba-kun"

He yawned again. "Yeah"

"Here, Kiba-kun" She patted her lap. "You can sleep here"

He smiled weakly.

He crawled to her lap and rested his head on it.

She smiled and blushed.

"Thanks, Hinata" he said as he closed his eyes.

She giggled.

"No problem. Sweet dreams"

"Of course they'll be sweet"

He grinned in his sleep.

"You'll be in them"

….

If only that moment lasted forever.

She closed her eyes.

"My dreams will be sweet too" she whispered to herself.

"Thanks to you, Kiba-kun"


	2. Twitch and Tickle

TWITCH AND TICKLE

She leaned on a tree, taking a nap.

He sat right in front of her.

Her pink hair was swaying along with the gentle summer breeze.

He grinned as an idea struck him.

He took a fallen leaf beside him.

He began tickling her nose.

Her nose twitched.

He tickled it once more.

Her nose twitched again.

Tickle.

Twitch.

Tickle.

Twitch.

Tickle.

Twitch.

He grinned.

He leaned closer and pressed his lips on her nose.

He stopped when he sensed her slight movements.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the raven haired boy.

"Why did you stop?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Tickling your nose?"

She smiled.

"I meant the kiss"


	3. Sleeping like rock

SLEEPING LIKE A ROCK

He looked at his sleeping teammate.

She was resting her head on the table.

She sleeps like a rock.

He sighed.

He started untying her buns.

She didn't seem to notice.

Her brown hair covered her face.

He gently brushed her hair off her face then tucked it behind her ear.

She looks pretty without her buns, he thought.

He poked her cheek.

She still didn't respond.

He clapped his hands loudly.

Still no response.

He banged his fist on the table.

She still didn't react, not even a single twitch.

He rolled his pale white eyes.

She really sleeps like a rock.

Maybe she won't hear me if I say it, he thought.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

She smiled in her sleep.

His eyes widened..

She heard it.

He was so happy she did.


	4. Heaven

HEAVEN

"There are many beliefs about heaven. One example is..."

He continued on and on and on.

She was getting bored.

She stared at her tutor.

His head looks like a pineapple.

She giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

He raised an eyebrow at the pig tailed blonde.

"Nothing"

He rolled his eyes.

"How troublesome" he muttered under his breath.

She slouched on the table.

"Can we take a break first? I need a nap"

"Alright then"

She closed her eyes.

"Do you really think that heaven exist?"

"Yes, I do."

He looked at her.

She had already dozed off.

"Heaven is when I'm with you"

He didn't care if she heard it or not.

Because as long as she's there, he is still in heaven.


	5. Strawberry Cologne

STRAWBERRY COLOGNE

She stared at the sleeping boy beside her.

His face was buried in his arms, resting on the study table.

She sighed then twirled a strand of his bright red hair with her slender fingers.

He didn't seem to notice what the pink haired girl did.

She smiled as she continued twirling his hair.

She stopped.

_I wonder_, she thought.

She leaned closer then sniffed his neck.

It smells like strawberries.

She felt him wince.

She instantly moved away from his strawberry scented neck.

He slowly opened his eyes then sat upright.

He shot a glance at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I didn't know you like the scent of strawberries" she smiled.

He smirked.

"I love strawberry cologne. It makes me remember you wherever I go"


	6. Snore Song

SNORE SONG

They were sitting in the park bench with her head was resting on his lap.

He smiled as she snored.

The Hyuga heiress snores.

The butterflies seemed to dance as she snored.

They danced as if it was music.

The Aburame boy stared at his dancing bug friends then at his sleeping team mate.

Without thinking, he started to hum.

She snored louder.

He continued humming.

The butterflies danced even more.

He smiled in between his hums.

Because deep inside, he knew...

He just sang a song with the girl he loved.

The words?

His undying love for her.


	7. Shoulder

SHOULDER

So sorry for not posting a story guys! I was busy lately!

The pink haired girl leaned on his shoulder.

"Tired?" The flame haired boy asked.

"It's not really obvious"

She yawned as she closed her eyes.

He smirked.

He twitched the shoulder she was leaning on.

"Knock it off, Gaara"

He smirked even more.

"Make me stop"

He continued moving his shoulder.

She stopped leaning on his shoulder.

She leaned closer then planted her lips on his cheek.

He blushed at the contact.

"That will make you stop"

She smiled as she leaned on his shoulder once more.

He smiled widely.

"If I move my shoulder again, will I get another one?"


	8. Dream Catcher

DREAM CATCHER

So sorry for the slow update! My junior life in high school is very busy!!!

He yawned as laid his head on his pillow.

"It's normal to feel sleepy, Naruto-kun" the Hyuga girl said.

"The medicine is a pain reliever but its side effect is drowsiness"

The blue eyed blonde smiled.

"Thank you"

She blushed furiously.

Something dangling above him caught his eye.

"What's that?"

He pointed at the object above him.

"That's a dream catcher. It catches dreams obviously."

He smirked as he looked at her.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Her face was in a shade of scarlet.

"I hope you enjoy being caught in the dream catcher later as I sleep"


	9. Maybe

MAYBE

_Maybe tomorrow._

_Maybe I should wait for her to wake up._

He stared at the sleeping goddess.

_Maybe it's best if I don't do it._

He ran his fingers through his fuzzy brown hair.

_Maybe she'll never speak to me again._

He sighed.

It's now or never.

He looked at his sleeping teammate one more time.

He leaned closer to her rosy cheek then kissed it gently.

He immediately pulled away.

_Maybe she's going to kill me right now._

The Hyuga girl woke up.

All he could do was grin at her when she stared at him intently.

She smiled when she saw his cheeks turned as red as his fang tattoos.

"Maybe I should leave now" the Inuzuka boy sighed.

She smiled.

"Maybe you should do it again"

He smiled.

"Maybe this time on here"

He kissed her lips.

She smiled as their lips parted.

"Maybe we should do it again sometime"


	10. Ramen

RAMEN

So sorry for the slow updates! I'm so busy it's driving me mad!

My first yaoi fic! Sorry if it sucks. I really did my best. Keep on requesting!

"I said no"

The raven haired boy ignored the loud whimpers of the blue eyed blonde.

"Aw, come on!"

The blonde was on his knees hugging the raven boy's right leg.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke! I'm begging you!" the blonde whimpered again. "Just one sip of that ramen!"

"No ramen before bed, dumbass"

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"Please!!!"

The Uchiha sighed.

"Fine" he mumbled.

The Uzumaki lad jumped for joy then sat on the edge of his bed.

Sasuke took the bowl of ramen and took a sip.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in surprise.

Sasuke grabbed him by the shoulders then kissed him firmly.

Naruto's eyes shot open in surprise.

Sasuke smirked as he broke the kiss.

Naruto, still shock with what happened, licked his lips then smiled.

"Now go to sleep, dumbass" the Uchiha smirked again.

Naruto did as he was told.

He closed his eyes with the taste of ramen on his lips.

He loved the taste of ramen but he loved the taste of Sasuke more.


End file.
